New Story
by Agate Onyx
Summary: L yang pindah ke Kanto karena Pekerjaan Watari. Tapi sikapnya yang terlalu waspada dan cuek akan sekitar tidak menghendakinya memiliki banyak teman. Raito Yagami, teman sekelasnya sangat ingin menjadi teman L. Apakah Raito bisa menjadi teman L atau malah sebaliknya atau menjadi hal menarik?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **Death Note milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. Saya hanya meminjam para karakternya saja, untuk melampiaskan Rasa dalam bentuk Cerita Fiksi ini. Jika ada suatu kemiripan- itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Karena ini murni dari kisah hidup saya yang saya tuangkan ke Cerita Fiksi DN.

* * *

Hari ini di Kanto, semuanya sama bagi Raito Yagami. Sangat membosankan. Tapi, karena hari ini musim semi di Kanto terasa menyejukkan. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan membuat rasa sejuk bagi yang memandangnya.

** ########## Agate Onyx ##########**

"Kenapa kita harus pindah?" Pemuda yang berusia sekitar 16 tahunan ke atas bertanya pada Pria paru baya yang sedang menyetir mobil sedan pribadinya yang mewah.

"Bukankah, kau benci berada di panti asuhan?" Pria paru baya itu hanya fokus pada jalanan yang telah ramai dengan kumpulan manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

"Tapi, akan sangat susah untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru," Mata hitamnya menatap jendela kaca mobil tampa minat.

"Kau pasti akan terbisa L,"

"Saya akan berusaha Watari," Pemuda bernama L itu sedikit mengacuhkan. Sedangkan Watari hanya tersenyum sambil menyetir. Sesaat, mobil di parkirkan Watari. Dan terpampanglah gedung-gedung sekolah yang bertingkat.

"TAIKOKU GAKUEN," L membaca papan nama sekolah menengah atas yang memakai huruf Hiragana tersebut dengan lancer setelah keluar dari mobil. Bau khas sakura menyebar melewati hidungnya. Musim semi memang sangat menyejukkan. L memasang tudung jaket putihnya dan memakai sebuah kacamata tampa lensa dengan kaca putih bening.

"Kenapa harus memakai kacamata?" Watari menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Hanya Jaga-jaga saja. Saya belum terlalu tau tempat ini dan tak tau watak semua orangnya,"

"Terserah kau saja," Watari melangkah memasuki gerbang, L hanya mengekor di belakang.

Melirik kanan dan kiri, seluruh mata tertujuh pada L. Dulu, ia sangat benci dengan anak baru yang masuk ke sekolahnya. Dan sekarang ia lebih benci jika ia menjadi anak baru di sekolah orang lain. Tanya kenapa? Jangan Tanya, karena dia benci di Tanya.

Sampai di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil yang di dengarnya. Kuping L semakin panas.

"Hey, Siapa dia?"

"Entah?"

"Mungkin anak baru?"

"Dia aneh. Liat cara jalannya!"

"Apa dia sudah terkena Osteoporosis?"

"Bisa jadi,"

Acuhkan- Acuhkan- Acuhkan saja. Mantra-mantra yang sering di keluarkan L muncul ke permukaan kembali.

Pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah di ketuk watari, sekitar tiga ketukan. Dan suara dari dalampun terdengar.

"Selamat Pagi Masashi-san," Watari menyapa Kepala sekolah yang telah berada di ambang pintu.

"Selamat Pagi, Wammy-san, senang bertemu dengan anda," Sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan di balas dengan jabatan hangat oleh Watari.

"Silahkan duduk," Watari pun duduk di ikuti L.

"Apakah, anak ini yang akan masuk ke sekolah kami Wammy-san?" Tanya Masashi.

"Tentu. Ini adalah Pormulir pendaftarannya," Watari menjulurkan kertas putih ke atas meja kaca.

"Hmm. Eru Lawliet? Apa kau pernah mengikuti sebuah perlombaan khusus nak?" Masashi melirik L.

"Tidak," Jawab L, yang 100 persen adalah kebohongan.

"Haha- jangan terkecoh Masashi-san, anak ini memang seperti itu. Mengacuhkan semuanya, dan terlalu merendahkan diri," Watari tertawa garing. Sedangkan L melirik tidak nyaman.

"Tapi- di sini tertera ia tak pernah mendapat juara sekali pun di sekolahnya, dan nilai rata-ratanya pun 7,5- saya kira semua anak-anak Wammy House lebih baik dari ini," Kepala sekolah ini terdengar menyindir. Mata Watari melebar saat mendengar kesalahan itu, kemudian menatap L dengan tajam. Tapi yang di tatap hanya acuh sambil bersiul-siul ringan.

"Apa? Itu tidak salah kan?" Sergah L, saat menatap Watari. Watari tau, L memalsukan nilai-nilainya jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya Watari bisa siap siaga akan ini. 'Apa yang kau rencanakan bocah?' Gertak Watari dalam hati.

"A- Iya, anak ini memang anak yang pemalas. Jadi di wajar saja, jika nilai-nilainya merosot," Watari tersenyum pahit, sedangkan L tertawa dalam hati.

"Oke. Baiklah, Lawliet. Besok kau boleh masuk sekolah. Kami akan memberikan seragam sekolah untukmu," Kepala sekolah memberi setelan baju seragam untuk L.

"Terimakasih," L membungkuk- yang seharusnya tidak di lakukannya karena tubuhnya sudah ia bungkukkan sejak tadi.

"Sama-sama, berhati-hatilah di jalan," Kepala sekolah menjabat tangan Watari lagi.

Pintu pun kembali tertutup. Suasana saat masuk ke gerbang dan keluar gerbang adalah sama. Semua mata tetap mengikuti. L benci di perhatikan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Kata Watari saat ingin membuka pintu untuk Watari.

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan menjelajah dari awal, dari pada meraih yang sudah ada?" L masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Saya pikir karena kau keberatan jika nama depanmu saya gantu dengan kata Eru," Watari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eru itu sama dengan L Watari~ Seharusnya kau memberikan nama yang berbeda. Dan bukan nama itu," Matanya tetap datar walau suaranya agak di buat-buat.

"Terserah kau saja, asal kau betah. Itu tak jadi masalah besar," Watari pun mulai menyetir.

"Saya harap," Sergah L. Ia kembali menatap sakura-sakura yang berjatuhan lewat kaca hitam mobilnya. Tatapan hampanya kembali, dan pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Saya ingin menyewa tempat tinggal sendiri," Kata L tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya kewaspadaan,"

"Anda ingin menyewa apartemen kecil untuk, mengecoh teman-temanmu yang ingin mampir?" Mata Watari menyipit di balik kacamatanya. L melepaskan kacamata tampa lensanya.

"Mereka bukan teman saya Watari. Ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu. Tapi- lebih tepatnya, saya ingin menjadi warga biasa. Lagi pula tidak ada orang yang membawa sedan ke sekolah," Kata L.

"Kalau itu maumu, saya akan menyiapkan dana, untuk persediaan makananmu. Sedangkan email-email dari Kasus-kasusmu akan saya kirimkan dari Rumah,"

"Hmm," L tidak berminat menjawab.

"Kenapa kau lebih ingin menyewa apartemen dari pada tinggal di rumahmu sendiri yang sudah ku beli?" Tanya Watari.

"Karena saya tau kau adalah Wammy," L tau betul, pekerjaan Wammy-lah yang membuatnya harus pindah ke Jepang dan harus menetap. Belum lagi, beberapa kariawan-kariawan Wammy yang datang. L Benci keramaian. Sebenarnya kata benci itu tidaklah utuh. Karena terkadang L harus merelakan ketidak nyamanannya demi menjadi menjaga kehidupannya normal. Bahkan, L selalu mengeluh. Kenapa di dunia ini terlalu banyak aturan? Tapi semua pertanyaannya telah di kalahkan logika yang berperan penting di kehidupannya .

Watari menghela nafas. "Itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal L,"

"Oh, begitu ya?" Tanya L dengan nada seperti bermain-main. Watari memutar bola matanya.

Mobil di parkir di garasi. Rumah mewah dengan dua lantai yang bernuansa eropa dengan cet putih yang kontraks dengan pohon sakura di depan halamannya.

"Saya akan membereskan pakaian," L masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Saya akan mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolahmu," Kata Watari.

"Tidak. Yang murah saja," Kata L kalem. Watari hanya menurut, jika tidak anak itu akan menjadi ganas.

** ########## Agate Onyx ##########**

Bel berbunyi nyaring semua siswa masuk dengan tertib, tapi tidak akan ketinggalan beberapa anak yang di cap nakal mulai berlarian dan saling menyenggol.

Hari ini L datang terlambat. Walau berbang telah di tutup saat dua menit yang lalu, tapi pak satpam menatap maklum, karena L masih baru. Kepala sekolah menunggu di depan ruangan menunggu L.

"Maaf saya terlambat," L membenarkan kacamatanya. Kepala sekolah menatap L. Baju yang ia kenakan sangat lusuh dan lagi ia tidak memakainya dengan benar. Kepala sekolah menggeleng, dan membenarkan pakaian L. L memerhatikan dirinya sendiri lewat prantara kaca jendela. Ia terlihat culun sekarang. Seperti terlihat aneh baginya.

"Mari ikut saya," Kepala sekolah menuntun L. L mengikuti.

'XI-2' L menatap papan plang pintu dan mulai masuk, setelah Kepala sekolah mengetuk.

"Oh. Silahkan masuk," seorang wanita yang 100 persen adalah guru yang sedang mengajar sekarang. L pun masuk ke kelas, sedangkan kepala sekolah telah pergi.

"Nah. Ini adalah teman baru kalian, Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah L.

Satu ekor mata L menangkap sepasang mata madu yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Satu perasaan kewaspadaannya, saat menatap mata itu. Sempurna.

"Salam kenal. Saya Eru Lawliet, panggil saja Ryuuzaki," Kalimat jupun L lancer tampa patah. Semua siswa menatap bingung, kalimat L terdengar aneh. Namanya jelas-jelas 'Eru Lawliet' tetapi panggilannya 'Ryuuzaki'?

"Itu panggilan akrab saya. Jika saya tidak di panggil Ryuuzaki, saya tidak akan menoleh atau menyahut," Jelas L. Dan kali ini semua siswa mengangguk.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Ryuuzaki, saya Arisa guru bahasa inggris di sini- dan sekaligus wali kelasmu," Bu Arisa tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Arisa-san," L membungkuk maksudnya lebih membungkuk dari biasanya, berusaha menuruti adat yang ada.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana," Bu Arisa menunjuk bangku paling pojok kiri. Bangku yang paling belakang. L melangkah acuh. Saat melangkah ke kursinya, sengaja atau tidak sengaja seorang siswa menyengkal kakinya hingga L terjatuh tersungkur. Semua siswa tertawa. Guru mulai bertindak, dengan deheman kecil, dan kelas kembali sunyi. L berdiri, membenarlan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh dan duduk ke kursinya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai lagi pelajarannya—eng?" Bu Arisa menatap ke belakang- menatap L. Bukan- lebih tepatnya menatap cara duduknya yang menyimpang dari norma. Tidak sopan.

"Kenapa kau duduk seperti itu Ryuuzaki?" Tanya Bu Arisa, di ikuti semua mata yang menatap L, tidak terlepas mata madu itu.

"Saya terbiasa seperti ini," Jawab L.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan," Kata bu Arisa lagi.

"Saya tau. Itulah kenapa saya mengangkatnya,"

Satu kedutan kecil di pelipis kiri Bu Arisa. Ia menghela nafas. Masih baru sudah ingin buat onar!?

"Baiklah. Kali ini kau di maafkan, tapi turunkan kakimu atau hal yang buruk menimpamu anak muda!" ancamnya

"Tidak bisa. Kata dokter saya punya kelainan, ya- seperti peregangan tulang, begitu," Kebohongan lain yang keluar dengan spontan dari mulutnya. Semuanya menatap bingung.

"Baiklah. Ibu mengizinkanmu duduk seperti apa-pun," akhirnya guru menyusahkan itu menyerah juga. Bisik L.

** ########## Agate Onyx ##########**

Satu pelajaran telah usai. Semua siswa keluar menyantap bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. L tidak bergeming walau jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Ia duduk (Jongkok) di atas kursinya dengan menatap lolipopnya. Menatap ke luar jendela, seperti biasa mata hitam itu tetap terlihat hampa.

"Hey," Suara yang hampir membuat L terlonjak ke belakang. L menoleh dengan cepat dan berkedip satu dua kali. Mata madu itu menatapnya. L memerhatikan fosturnya lebih seksama. Wajahnya halus, dan cerah seperti orang jepang kebanyakan. Rambut coklatnya terurai rapi, matanya sipit seperti elang. Dan dagunya lancip. Ia pasti andalan kelas ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Suara itu kembali. Dan membuat sebuah pertanyaan yang mengarah ke L.

"Kau pasti sering mendapat peringkat atas," L menatapnya datar. Mata madu itu melebar. Seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapan orang yang baru di kenalnya dua jam yang lalu, bahka ia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Hm? Dari mana ya?" L mengangkat ibu jarinya ke bibir, menggigitnya sedikit.

"Eng? Saya Yagami Raito? Salam Kenal," Raito mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Yagami-kun," L membalas jabatannya. Satu rasa yang Raito rasakan saat berjabat dengan L. Dingin, tetapi sangat lembut. Sampai-sampai Raito lupa melepaskan tangan L, jika L tidak menarik tangannya.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" Raito kembali bertanya. L melirik. Sesungguhnya L orang yang jujur. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia suka membohongi orang-orang.

"Entah. Mungkin di sekitar sini juga," L menjawab dengan acuh.

Raito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kata 'Mungkin' itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak bercanda L," Satu kalimat yang membuat L tersentak walau tidak terlihat. Ia memanggilnya L?

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya L. Sepertinya L terlalu cuek dan agak kasar juga.

"Aku hanya-" Kalimat Raito terputus oleh suara bel yang nyaring. Menandakan semua siswa harus masuk kelas. Raito menatap L. Tajam. Tapi, ia tersenyum dan berbalik. L menatap semua itu, tapi kenapa? Apa anak itu tidak tersinggung? Hmm. L tidak pernah mengerti.

Satu hari yang di lalui L, terasa menyiksa. Beberapa anak berusaha membulinya, tapi ia bersyukur masih berada di dalam kelas, Sampai pulang sekolah. Menunggu semuanya pulang, setelah membersihkan kelas. L hanya duduk diam.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Suara yang jernih kembali terdengar.

"Saya akan pulang," L mententeng tas punggungnya. Melewati Raito. Tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik. L tersentak. Dan menoleh.

"Pulang bareng?" Raito tersenyum. L tidak menjawab.

"Ok. Kalau diam berarti setuju," Raito menarik lengan L. Sampai-sampai lengan kanan L terasa perih karena genggamannya yang lumayan kuat untuk lengan ringkih L.

"Di mana rumahmu? Akan ku antar?" Kata Raito.

"Di mana rumahmu? Akan ku antar?" L mengulang kalimat Raito. Bukan. Itu benar, L sengaja mengecohkan suasana. Raito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Rumahku jauh,"

"Rumahku juga jauh,"

Raito menghela nafas.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau kau tak mau. Besok kita pulang bareng ya," Raito tersenyum ke L.

"Saya tidak janji,"

"Kalau gitu janji," Raito menyeringai.

"Tidak. Terimakasih, saya sibuk. Ja nee-" L berlalu.

'Menarik' Raito berguram dalam hatinya.

** ########## Agate Onyx ##########**

* * *

Bingung untuk Chap Selanjutnya... -_-

Jika ada yang baca Tolong REVIEWS: Ingin Romansa atau Friendship?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **Death Note milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. Saya hanya meminjam para karakternya saja, untuk melampiaskan Rasa dalam bentuk Cerita Fiksi ini. Jika ada suatu kemiripan- itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Karena ini murni dari kisah hidup saya yang saya tuangkan ke Cerita Fiksi DN.

* * *

L pulang ke apartemennya sekitar jam delapan malam, walau sebenarnya L tidak memiliki kegiatan lain disekolah L malah bersantai-santai bahkan tertidur di sebuah taman yang belum terjamah. Taman di belakang sekolah di balik semak-semak belukar dan di kelilingi pohon-pohon rindang yang kokoh, sedangkan di tengahnya terdapat kolam kecil yang entah siapa yang membuatnya, atau memang terbentuk secara alami.

L membuka pintu Kamarnya. Tempat itu sangat sempit tetapi tertata rapi dan praktis. "Watari-" L tahu bagaimana bentuk kamarnya ini saat ia tinggalkan. Berantakan. Watari pasti telah merapikan kamarnya saat pergi ke sekolah tadi- mengingat Watari juga memegang kunci duplikat. L memeriksa Email yang datang dari Laptopnya, satu kasus perampokan di Chicago, dan dua kasus pembunuhan di Italia dan Rusia. Membosankan~

L melempar tasnya ke sisi ranjang, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang. Ranjang itu memiliki lebar sekitar satu meter, dan panjang hampir setinggi L. Sedangkan lemari berada dibawah ranjang, menyatu dengan ranjang, menjelma menjadi kaki-kaki ranjang. L mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus putih lengan panjang dan jeans biru. Ia membuka kulkas. Sayangnya Watari tidak membelikan makanan manis untuknya. L menghela nafas. Mengambil sepatu ket putih dan memasangnya dengan asal-asalan dan memakai kacamata tanpa lensa miliknya.

L keluar dari gang yang gelap menapakkan kaki diatas aspal, berjalan dengan santai dengan pakaian yang sederhana menyelinap melewati ribuan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di keramaian malam. Lampu-lampu malam yang berwarna- warni. Malam ini sangat ramai karena masih ada yang menyambut datangnya musim semi di bulan Maret sampai April ini dengan mengadakan festifal bunga.

L berhenti di SuperMarket terdekat di sana. Mengelilingi rak yang berisi kue-kue di sana, L memesan tiga loyang brownies Coklat. Saat ingin membayar L merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di pundak kanannya. L menoleh, dan- sebuah mata madu menatap dengan ramah.

"Hay, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kalimat yang di lontarkan si pemilik mata madu itu terdengar bodoh. 'Saya sedang buang air' sergah L dalam hati, jelas-jelas ini Supermarket tentu saja ia sedang berbelanja.

"Membeli sesuatu," L berbalik dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke penjaga kasir. Dan L pun melangkah keluar dari antrian, gerakan Raito gesit setelah membayar belanjaannya ia mengejar L yang berada di ambang pintu kaca.

"Pulang bareng?" Raito tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kaca untuk L.

"Lagi?" L memiringkan kepalanya, 'anak ini ternyata tidak mau menyerah juga' pikir L.

"Lagi apanya heh? Aku belum sekali pun mengantarmu pulang! Bahkan tidak tau di mana rumahmu," Raito memanyunkan bibirnya, L mengangkat alisnya yang tertutup poni kemudian mengabaikannya dan berjalan menjauhi.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" Raito mengejar L dan berjalan di dekatnya.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang sekarang?" Raito tersenyum kearah L.

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu Yagami-kun," L tidak berminat.

"Kenapa?" Raito menarik tangan L sampai L berbalik menghadapnya.

"Karena kau bukan temanku," kata L dengan nada super dingin. Mata Raito membesar, genggamannya di tangan L melemas. L menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

L berlalu Raito masih berdiam diri.

"Begitu ya?" Bisiknya. Raito mengansumsi perkataan L barusan. 'Bukan' pikir Raito. L tidak akrab dengannya karena ia belum Menjadi Temannya, bukan berarti Bukan Temannya.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat, apa aku bisa menjadi temanmu atau tidak," Tekad Raito membara.

**######### Agate Onyx #########**

Hari kedua untuk masuk sekolah. Lagi-lagi L terlambat, tapi kali ini ia terlambat dari bel setelah melewati gerbang. Sampai di depan kelas, L bersyukur belum ada satu guru pun yang masuk. Mengganti sepatunya, L melangkah masuk ke kelas, semua siswa memerhatikan sesaat dan kemudian mengabaikannya. Sampai di kursi, L duduk seperti biasa (jongkok). Seorang guru pun datang. Dia Pria dengan rambut panjang (agak jabrik- sebenarnya memang jabrik) hitam dan memakai kacamata.

"Kiritsu," Perintah Raito seperti ketua kelas di kelas lain. Dan semua siswa berdiri dan membungkuk. Sang guru menatap ke belakang. Menatap L, menatap wajah yang baru ia temui.

"Selamat pagi. Rasanya saya harus memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Mikami Teru, saya adalah guru bahasa Jepang di sekolah ini. Dan- silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak," Mikami tersenyum ke arah L. L berdiri (agak bungkuk) ia menarik nafasnya sesaat.

"Nama saya Eru Lawliet, salam kenal Mikami-sensei," L membungkuk.

"Salam kenal juga, Lawliet. Sekarang buka buku kalian," semua siswa maupun siswi membuka bukunya. Walau L sudah menguasai bahasa jepang dengan fasih. Tapi, L tetap mengikuti pelajaran, walau pun ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan.

Dua jam berlalu, bel berbunyi. Seperti biasa, ada siswa yang keluar untuk menyantap bekalnya, tapi kali ini lebih banyak siswa yang memilih menyantap makan siangnya di dalam kelas.

Menghela nafas. L menurunkan kaki, kali ini ia duduk dengan cara yang normal. Menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah kemarin malam ia tidak tidur karena kasus-kasus yang ia selesaikan. Tidak baik menunda pekerjaan.

"Kau terlihat sangat letih hari ini," 'Suara yang menyebalkan itu lagi' sergah L dalam hati. Mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Bisakah kau tak mengganggu-ku walau hanya sehari?" L kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin makan siang bersamamu, apa itu mengganggu?" Raito duduk di kursi, bangku yang berada di depan L.

L mendongak, kemudian menatap Raito. Bagaimana bisa Raito ingin makan dengannya, setelah apa yang di katakan L tadi malam? Raito tersenyum. Deg- apa ini? L merasa gugup, kali ini ia merasa canggung dengan anak ini. Apakah inilah perasaan yang dirasakan orang-orang dengan teman-temannya? L tidak mengerti.

"Terimakasih, tapi saya lupa bawa bekal, jadi tidak perlu," L kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Mengabaikan perasaan yang ada- dan mulai tidur. Sedangkan Raito? Anak itu sudah kembali ke kursinya menyantap makan siang yang sudah di siapkan dengan perasaan kecewa.

Pelajaran selanjutnya, Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, Sosiologi, dan masih banyak lagi. Sejauh ini L tidak ingin menonjolkan kepintarannya. Setiap di Tanya guru dan di suruh maju ke depan, L selalu menjawab 'Tidak bisa' L bosan dengan pelajaran yang sama terus, apalagi pelajaran yang ia dapatkan ini sudah sejak sekolah menengah pertama di Wammy House ia pelajari.

Sekolah usai jam 16:00 lebih. Sebelum pulang sekolah semua harus bersih-bersih untuk yang piket, L bersyukur jadwal piketnya hari Jum'at. Jadi ia akan pulang duluan.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito memanggil.

"Hm?" L menoleh kali ini, tatapannya tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Pulang bareng?" Raito hanya tersenyum lebar. L memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau. Kita jalan-jalan aja, bagaimana?" Raito bersemangat.

"Jalan kemana?" L tidak mengacuhkannya kali ini, apakah itu berarti Raito sudah menjadi teman L?

"Hari ini ada bazar buku di Saguku, sepertinya asik jika kita melihat-lihat sebentar,"

"Ya, ide bagus. Saya juga butuh membaca akhir-akhir ini,"

"Baiklah~ ayo kita kesana!" Raito bersemangat, ia menarik tangan L tapi L kembali menarik tangannya.

"Saya bisa sendiri," Raito memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi ia tetap berjalan- menuntun L ke Saguku.

**######### Agate Onyx #########**

Saguku ternyata toko buku yang lumayan ramai dikunjungi, bukan hanya buku pelajaran sekolah saja yang ada Manga yang sedang tenar pun ada.

L mengelilingi rak buku sejarah, tangannya terjulur ingin mengambil buku yang bersampul hitam di sisi rak, dan saat itu juga sebuah tangan mengait pada sisi buku itu. L menatap orang yang ingin mengambil buku yang sama itu. Seorang gadis berrambut hitam panjang yang memakai jaket hitam kulit menatapnya.

"A- maaf, apakah kau sangat membutuhkannya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak. Anda bisa mengambilnya," L menjauh, dan beralih ke rak lain.

Terlalu tergesa-gesa atau apa, seseorang menabrak L hingga terjatuh.

"Ukh-" L meringis saat punggungnya menabrak rak.

"Maaf, aku sedang mencari-" Kata-katanya terputus saat melihat L. Yang benar saja? Yang menabrak L itu Raito.

"Ryuuzaki! Aku kira kau di makan alien, makanya aku keliling mencarimu," Raito membantu L berdiri.

"Lain kali, berjalan dengan mata saja jangan pakai kaki," L menggosok punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Haha- iya, maaf. Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Raito menatap L.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Kau sendiri?" L melirik tangan Raito yang memegang sesuatu. Tapi, secara refleks Raito menyembunyikan buku itu ke belakang punggungnya. L mengangkat alis. 'Apa yang di sembunyikan anak ini?'

"Buku apa itu?" L bertanya.

"Kau tau- kita inikan sudah remaja. Jadi kau tau-lah," Raito menyeringai. Oh, ya. L tau itu apa.

Saat Raito akan membayar, sang kasir mengangkat alis, samar-samar L mendengar Raito mengatakan buku itu untuk adik perempuannya, atau untuk pacarnya, atau apalah L tidak tau pasti karena di sana sangat bising.

Setelah keluar dari Saguku, seorang gadis berlari menghampiri mereka, tepatnya menghampiri Raito.

"RAITO-KUN~" gadis itu menerjang Raito hingga hampir jatuh. L hanya menatap dengan tatapan ngeri. Bagaimana bisa, gadis dengan tubuh sekecil itu bisa memiliki kekuatan sebesar gajah?

"Akg- Misa- lepaskan aku-" Wajah Raito berubah menjadi merah keunguan karena pelukan Misa- ralat itu cekikan. L semakin ngeri melihat itu. Sebelumnya L memang sering melihat orang-orang mati dengan berbagai macam cara dari kasusnya. Tapi, L baru melihat seseorang yang akan mati dengan mudah di depan matanya.

"Hehe~ maaf ya, Misa Misa terlalu bersemangat," Misa melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Raito hanya terbatuk-batuk.

"Eh? Siapa ini? Teman Raito ya?" Misa menatap L.

"Iya, kita teman dekat," Raito yang tadinya masih terbatuk-batuk, dengan refleks merangkul L saat mengatakan kata yang terakhir. L mendorong Raito menjauh. Sesaat, L menatap bayangannya. Sudah jam setengah enam-

"Maaf Yagami-kun, rasanya saya harus pergi. Permisi," L membungkuk.

"Eh? Tapi, Ryuuzaki-" Raito ingin mengejar L tapi ditahan Misa.

"Raito-kun, lebih baik menemani Misa Misa berbelanja~" Misa menarik Raito yang telah pasrah menatap L yang telah menghilang di balik keramaian.

**########## Agate Onyx ##########**

Waktu sangat cepat berjalan, yang tadinya sore menjadi malam, dan yang tadinya malam kembali menjadi pagi.

Suara alarm berbunyi nyaring di ruangan yang gelap dan sempit. Gumpalan selimut menggeliat saat alarm berbunyi, dan sebuah tangan menyembul keluar kemudian menekan tombol off pada alarm. Hening. Satu menit, tidak ada respon. Dua menit, masih sunyi. Tiga menit, tidak ada yang bergerak. Empat menit, tidak ada suara. Lima menit, jangkrik bernyanyi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, L tersentak bangun. Menggosok matanya, L menatap jam alarm. 08:25. Demi apa? L berlari ke kamar mandi bergegas menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Memakai seragam dan mengambil roti selai strawberry di kulkasnya. Setelah mengunci pintu, L berlari kembali. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling sial baginya. Bagaimana tidak, pertama kali masuk dan tugas yang di berikan guru-guru yang super kejam sudah segunung. L berdecak dalam hati. Lima menit lagi pelajaran di mulai dan gerbang akan di tutup. L berlari sekuat mungkin, sedikit lagi~ gerbang telah di tutup perlahan, dan-

GUBRAAK-

L menabrak seseorang. Bukan. Mereka saling bertabrakan, hanya untuk memperebutkan celah sempit yang masih ada. L tersungkur.

"Ukh-" Kacamatanya terlempar dan L mengalami memar di sikunya, karena ia merasa perih di bagian itu.

Sialnya lagi, gerbang telah di tutup. Terkunci rapat. Orang yang menabrak L tadi, memohon pada penjaga gerbang agar ia diberi masuk. Tapi penjaga gerbang menggeleng, dan mengatakan ini aturan.

Orang itu menghela nafas, menatap L yang masih meringis di terotoar, dan membantu L berdiri.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf, aku menabrakmu, aku terlalu terburu-buru," Orang itu membungkuk ke L.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga tidak hati-hati," L mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh.

"Uhm. Perkenalkan, aku Matsuda. Matsuda Touta. Sepertinya kau Siswa baru, aku tak pernah melihatmu," Matsuda memerhatikan L. L mengangguk.

"Saya Ryuuzaki, salam kenal Matsuda-san," L membungkuk menghormati, Matsuda juga membungkuk dan membalas sapaan L.

Karena gerbang telah di tutup Matsuda mengajak L berkeliling, walau sebenarnya L tidak mau, tapi apa boleh buat? Mengelilingi toko-toko yang berjejer rapi, menjual aneka barang dan makanan yang bisa di jual.

"Oh ya, kau kelas berapa Ryuu?"

"Saya sebelas-dua," L menjawab tanpa menoleh, ia malah asik berjalan sendiri tanpa memikirkan Watari akan marah kalau tahu ia membolos.

"Wahh~ jadi, aku kakak kelasmu dong! Aku kelas duabelas-lima, " Matsuda tertawa.

"Kenapa kau bisa pindah ke sini Ryuu?" lanjut Matsuda.

"Hanya masalah keluarga, lagi pula itu sudah biasa,"

"Oh begitu,"

Tiba-tiba jam L berbunyi, L menatap jamnya. Bukannya angka-angka yang terlihat sebuah tulisan berbahasa inggris terpampang di layar jamnya. Matsuda juga melihatnya, hanya saja ia belum mengerti bahasa asing, dan itulah kenapa nilai bahasa inggrisnya adalah yang paling buruk.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu Matsuda-san, tapi, saya rasa saya tidak bisa lama disini dengan anda. Permisi," L membungkuk dan meninggalkan.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku juga punya janji," Matsuda membungkuk, sebagai salam. Dan L pergi meninggalkan Matsuda yang masuk ke sebuah toko.

**########## Agate Onnyx ##########**

Watari bilang, ia akan ke Cina selama dua minggu untuk bertemu dengan mitra kerjanya, dan L? Ia bisa mengurus diri sendiri, Watari telah memberikannya kartu ATM untuk berjaga-jaga dan beberapa uang. Sedangkan persediaan makanan L telah di sediakan Watari, buktinya kulkasnya penuh dengan makanan manis. Watari begitu perhatian, padahal hanya dua minggu tapi semua yang ia sediakan untuk L bisa sampai tiga bulan.

Pagi ini L bangun pagi-pagi, jam 6 ia sudah bangun, merapikan tempat tidur, langsung mandi dan tidak lupa gosok gigi. L lebih suka mandi dua kali sehari, karena itu menyegarkan. Walau sebenarnya jika di Jepang itu adalah pemborosan. Mereka mandi sekali sehari, itu pun malam hari, setelah pulang sekolah atau pulang kantor. Yang paling terpenting sekarang adalah bekalnya untuk di sekolah. L jerah tidak membawa bekal, apalagi di sekolahnya tidak ada yang menjual makanan. Dan selama dua hari ia hanya bisa mengunyah coklat dan permen di kelas. Ckckck- sungguh menyiksa.

Setelah semua selesai, ia berangkat. Waktu yang terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah, 06:56, karena di Jepang jam enam sampai tujuh masih gelap, sama seperti di sekolah lamanya. Hanya saja bedanya adalah, Wammy House menyatu dengan sekolah, dan mereka bisa belajar kapan saja.

L melangkah memasuki kelas. Masih sepi, agak gelap, tapi itu tak membuat L takut. Duduk di kursinya, L duduk dengan cara yang normal. Dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, sungguh nyaman. Walau tidak ada bantal, L bisa tidur dengan cara apa pun, hanya saja ia sedang ingin tidur seperti ini, seperti anak normal lainnya. Dan L terlelap.

Raito masuk ke kelas. Ia hampir terkejut melihat ada seseorang di kelasnya. Awalnya ia kira itu bayangan, kemudian ia pikir itu hantu karena bergerak-gerak, tapi matanya berubah hangat saat tau itu siapa. Raito meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, dan berjalan ke tempat L duduk. Raito menatap dengan seksama. Wajah L menyamping ke kanan dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat sebagai bantal. Menatap wajah L. Raito pikir L itu orang yang ramah, lihat saja caranya tidur. Begitu menenangkan. Telunjuk Raito refleks mengarah ke pipi L. Menekan pipi itu lembut. Entah apa atau kenapa, L malah terlonjak kaget. Mimpi indahnya terusik karena sentuhan kecil Raito.

"A- maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu, maaf," Raito meminta maaf dengan wajah yang dibuat bersalah. L menghela nafasnya. Ternyata L sangat sensitive, buktinya di sentuh pipinya sedikit bisa membuatnya kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya yang salah. Tidur tidak pada tempatnya," L merenggangkan ototnya yang lemas.

"Oh, kemarin- kau tidak masuk. Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Suaranya khawatir, tapi bagi L suara itu dibuat-buatnya.

"Tidak. Saya terlambat, itulah kenapa saya tidak masuk," L menatap ke jendela menatap siswa-siswi lain yang mulai ramai.

"Kalau begitu aku minta emailmu, untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau tidak masuk, aku bisa memberi tahu kalau guru kau sedang sakit," Raito mengambil pena di saku celananya.

"Tidak. Saya tidak punya email, lagi pula saya tak tau cara penggunaanya," L berbohong. Sedangkan Raito mengangkat alisnya. Di zaman sekarang, masih belum tau email? Apa kata dunia?

"Humm. Ya, sudah besok kita belajar bikin email sama-sama, oke," Raito kembali ke kursinya saat siswa lain memasuki kelas.

Selanjutnya, pelajaran di mulai dengan santai. Sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan sangat lancar, seperti kayu yang mengikuti arus sungai.

Jam istirahat. Waktunya makan siang. Raito mendatangi L, duduk di depan mejanya.

"Apa?" L bertanya dengan acuh. Astaga L benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa di tebak. Bisa acuh, bisa tidak, bahkan sangat dingin.

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu ya? Pantas saja semua anak menjauhimu, kau terlalu dingin seperti es batu, haha-" Raito tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu," Yang memang sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Menatap kotak makan siang L. Tapi, saat melihat isinya. Raito mual. Semuanya cake dengan penuh krim vanilla lembut, dan saus manis strawberry, dan terdapat roti selai coklat. Raito pasti akan diabetes memakan itu semua. L menatap Raito, memahami perubahan expresinya.

"Ada apa? Kau mau?" L menyodorkan kotak makannya ke Raito.

"Tidak, terimakasih, ini cukup. Lagi pula itu tidak sehat. Kenapa kau suka semua itu?" Raito berusaha untuk tidak jijik.

"Karena ini enak," Tentu saja.

"Cobalah ini, bagus untuk matamu," Raito mengangkat sendoknya yang berisi wortel yang sudah dibumbui, ke mulut L. L sontak menjauh. Sangat mirip dengan reaksi Raito saat menatap makanan L. Raito menyeringai.

"Ayo makan L~" Raito semakin mendekatkan sendok itu ke mulut L.

"Ti-tidak mau," L turun dari kursinya, menjauhi Raito. L sudah tahu kalau dibalik wajah sok keren dan polos Raito itu terdapat iblis yang mengerikan.

"Ayolah L~ ini enak loh~" Raito berdiri mengejar L.

"Su-sudah cukup Yagami-kun, lebih baik kita makan bukan bermain-main," L masih menjauhi Raito. Yang mereka tidak sadari adalah tatapan semua siswa ke arah mereka.

"Huumm. Baiklah, ayo makan," Raito duduk ke tempatnya tadi. L menghela nafas lega, dan perlahan duduk ke kursinya menyantap makanan manisnya.

'Apakah aku sudah menjadi temanmu L?'

* * *

**################################################## ###########**

Untuk kesalahan sebelumnya saya minta maaf.

1. Saya baru tau kalimat 'typo' dan saat ada yang Reviews kemarin, saya langsung browsing... jiah- dimaklumi, saya bukan anak Bahasa, melainkan anak Mafia (Matematika,Fisika,Biologi,Kimia). Jujur aja, ini fic udah saya baca 15 kali, dan saya ubah 27 kali, betapa susahnya saya... T-T tapi tak apa, demi Reader, saya rela...XP

2. Banyak kalimat yang salah saya berterimakasih pada 'No. Looking-san' yang telah membenarkan pengertian Bergeming, yang pada awalnya saya tak mengerti artinya (asal nulis asal jadi), sehingga saya tidak mau bermain-main dengan pribahasa yang tidak saya mengerti dulu... #ngambil kamus# di maklumi lagi, saya anak Mafia... T_T

3. Saya menulis menggunakan Microsoft Word jadi kalimat 'Lancer' di ubah oleh dia... #nunjuk MW# dan, karena ini fic pertama saya, jadi gak saya perhatikan...

4. Pairing? terserah Reader saja mau, ini LLight atau LightL, intinya saya akan berusaha untuk menyeimbangi keduanya. Sedangkan Genre? lebih suka yang Friendship sih, biar normal seperti katanya 'Hikari-san' tapi banyak yang minta Romance, jadi saya akan menyelipkan Romance di beberapa kalimat, yang mau lihat silahkan monggo di cari...

Pesan terakhir saya, jika ada kesalahan lagi, jangan takut kritik... saya sudah siap banting tulang di sini... sekalian belajar... saya kan masih amatir...

Terimakasih, jika ada yang mampir...

Salam peluk cium saya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **Death Note milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. Saya hanya meminjam para karakternya saja, untuk melampiaskan Rasa dalam bentuk Cerita Fiksi ini. Jika ada suatu kemiripan- itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Karena ini murni dari kisah hidup saya yang saya tuangkan ke Cerita Fiksi DN.

**Keterangan: **Fic OOC, (sok) AU, (Sok) Friendship, Gaje, Typo,(kesalahan) KBBI, alur cepat dengan cerita yang membosankan, banyak kalimat yang terus diulang dan tidak bermanfaat, dan banyak lagi kesalahan (tolong dimaklumi).

**Pesan Terakhir :** Manusia itu tidak luput dari kesalahan, dan saya berterima kasih untuk tips-nya ne, **No. Looking-sama**... anda sangat membantu saya yang masih amatir ini... :3 Dan- Terimakasih untuk para **Reader** dan **Autho**r lain yang bersedia membaca...**  
**

**################################################## ################################################**

**############**

**Just Enjoy**

**############**

* * *

Hari ke-empat L di sekolah. Dan hari ini ia jalani seperti hari-hari biasanya, ternyata di Jepang itu membosankan. Pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika, dan setelah memberikan penjelasan guru-pun memberikan tugas. Raito yang pertama mengumpulkan tugas, kemudian anak lainnya, tapi entah kenapa L menatap wajah-wajah kesal terpampang di wajah siswa lain setelah mengumpulkan tugas, anehnya lagi banyak yang kembali untuk mengumpulkan tugas itu lagi. Saat L mengumpulkan tugasnya, satu soal disalahkan. Ada apa? Apa L salah menghitung? L kembali kebangkunya, dan mengoreksi ulang. Tapi, hasil yang ia dapatkan tetap sama. Aneh. Apakah sang guru atau dirinya yang salah? Setelah Sembilan kali mengoreksi dan hasil yang didapatkan L tetap sama, ia berdiri- menuju bangku guru, dan memprotes.

"Sensei, jawaban yang saya dapat tetap sama," Kata L memperlihatkan bukunya.

"Tidak mungkin, apa kamu sudah menghitung dengan benar?" Tanya sang guru dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Saya sudah menghitungnya dengan benar," L menunjuk bukunya.

"Kalau begitu, kita hitung bersama-sama," mengambil penanya, sang guru mulai mengoreksi.

Hasil yang didapatkan L saat mengoreksi adalah, 12474, dan saat di koreksi oleh sang guru hasilnya sama. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ah, maaf. Ternyata saya salah," kata sang guru.

"Kenapa Sensei bisa salah?" L bertanya.

"Haha, saya tidak memeriksanya tadi. Karena saya tau setiap jawaban Raito itu selalu benar, maka dari itu tidak diperiksa," guru itu tertawa.

Ternyata guru di sini, menyukai anak yang pintar, buktinya mereka memberikan nilai lebih sebagai wujud kepercayaan untuk siswa terpintar. L memutar bola matanya, pantas saja guru ini selalu mengajar dengan tatapan yang selalu menujuh ke arah Raito. Meraka ternyata memberikan keistimewaan terhadap anak-anak pintar dan mengabaikan yang kurang.

Mata L menatap Raito yang sedang berbicara dengan teman sebelahnya, L ingin sekali menegurnya, mengejek Raito, siswa yang paling pintar bisa salah. Tapi, itu tak bisa ia keluarkan, L malah berjalan tampa menoleh kebelakang lagi menujuh bangkunya.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, L buru-buru keluar kelas menuju toilet. Seleai dengan urusannya L kembali ke kelas— saat ingin duduk, ia tak menemukan kursinya. Dimana kursinya? L menatap sekeliling. Seorang siswi, mengambil kursinya untuk duduk dengan teman-temannya di sebuah meja yang mereka susun membentuk lingkaran. L berdecak.

"Hey," Raito menyapa L sambil membawa bekal makan siangnya.

"Menjauhlah dariku," L membawa bekalnya keluar kelas, Raito ingin mengejar tapi, teman-temannya menarik tanganya, untuk makan bersama di dalam kelas.

Sejauh ini L tahu tempat yang paling nyaman selain perpustakaan. Yaitu, taman di belakang sekolah. L pergi kesana sambil membawa bekalnya. Menjatuhkan diri ke rumput hijau yang empuk. Sungguh sejuk. Di sana sangat sunyi, yang terdengar hanya burung yang berkicau, dan bukan kebisingan siswa-siswi yang cerewet. L menyantap makanan manis miliknya. Habis memakan makanannya, L menyempatkan diri bermain-main air di kolam sebelum bel berbunyi lagi.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah Penjaskes. Olahraga, sialnya L membenci pelajaran ini. Karena ia tau pasti, guru olahraganya akan menyuruh mereka untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Kau sangat diam hari ini, ada apa?" Raito bertanya pada L, setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju olahraga.

L tidak menjawab, ia malah meninggalkan Raito. Tapi Raito tidak menyerah ia berlari ke sisi L dan bertanya kembali, memberi banyak pertanyaan dan perkataan, tapi L hanya diam membisu. Ia malas meladeni Raito.

Suara peluit terdengar nyaring. Memerintahkan semua siswa berbaris berjejeran. L mengambil tempat paling belakang. Setelah di absen, mereka di suruh senam sedikit dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sudah diduga. L mendesah.

"Hah, hah, ha-" L tidak kuat lagi. Kali ini tubuhnya terasa sakit apalagi di bagian pinggang.

"Ryuuzaki, kau tak apa?" Raito berlari di belakangnya menatap khawatir. L menggeleng dan memaksakan diri, tinggal satu putaran lagi. L berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, dan-

"Hah, hah, ha— A-akhirnya selesai," L kemudian ambruk ke atas lantai tampa kramik.

"Haha, sepertinya kau tak kuat untuk berlari," Raito tertawa yang terdengar mengejek. L tak menjawab, ia harus mengatur nafas agar detak jantungnya kembali normal lagi.

"Baiklah. Materi hari ini adalah bola basket," Basket? Hari apa ini? Ini pasti hari tersial bagi L. L menghela nafas pasrah.

Nama Raito dipanggil, dan mempraktikkan beberapa gerakan andalannya. Yang membuat decakkan kagum dari para siswa-siswi.

Kemudian, nama L dipanggil. Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang paling sulit untuk menghindari semua olokkan. Saat ia mendribble bola semua siswa baik siswi tertawa, dan saat L ingin melempar bola ke dalam keranjang, bolanya melayang mengenai kepala sang guru. Kali ini tawa dari para siswa-siswi makin keras bahkan Raito menertawainya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya," komen sang guru.

L meringkuk menuju bangku penonton. Lemas karena ia dipaksa banyak bergerak. L memerhatikan Raito yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tubuh atletiknya kekar dan ideal, membuat para gadis berteriak histeris. Bahkan kecepatan tangannya saat mendribble bola membuat L terpukau. Suara gadis-gadis makin histeris saat Raito melakukan jump shoot dan mencetak angka. L hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Wah~ pertandingan yang menarik Raito,"

"Haha, itu sudah biasa,"

"Raito-kun, i-ini untukmu, kau pasti haus," Seorang gadis memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"Terimakasih," Raito memberikan senyuman yang membuat gadis itu memerah. Raito melirik sekeliling, matanya kemudian terarah pada sosok yang keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu," Raito meninggalkan teman-temannya dan mendekati sosok itu.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki. Kenapa kau tak bermain basket tadi?" Raito mengambil tasnya.

"Saya tidak bisa main," L melipat pakaian olahraganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau aku ajari?" Raito tersenyum.

"Tidak- terimakasih," L menenteng tasnya pergi. Raito menunduk.

"Susah sekali mendapatkan kalimat yang ramah darimu Ryuuzaki," bisik Raito tapi, tak terdengar L karena ia sudah pergi jauh.

Setelah pelajaran selesai Raito berminat untuk membuntuti L, tapi, saat melewati gang-gang yang sempit Raito kehilangan jejak L.

"Kemana anak itu?" bisik Raito melirik kanan kiri. Sedangkan orang yang tengah dicari hanya terdiam menunduk, bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah yang berukuran besar.

Raito menghela nafas, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan berbalik pergi. Apakah saking niatnya ingin berteman dengan L dia berusaha ingin mengetahui tempat tinggal L walau itu dengan cara menguntit? L tidak mengerti. Perlahan L keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menatap kepergian Raito, matanya menjadi teduh tapi L menggeleng dan mata itu berubah menjadi dingin kembali.

"Saya tau. saya tak pantas menjadi temanmu Yagami-kun. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, saya rasa tak ada persahabatan di sana," L menunduk kemudian meninggalkan gang-gang yang mulai gelap. Walau dilubuk hatinya ia menginginkan sebuah persahabatan yang bisa bertahan selamanya, tapi, banyak pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya yang selalu berputar-putar. 'Apakah sahabat sejati itu ada?'

**##### Agate Onyx #####**

Matahari terbenam begitu cepat, dan telah menjadi kegelapan yang mencekam diikuti cahaya redup dari sang bulan. Keramaian kota membuat malam yang kelam menjadi semakin liar tapi banyak hal yang indah di sana. Bagaimana bisa kejahatan bersembunyi di balik kebaikan? Banyak orang-orang yang berkerumunan dan tidak ada yang tau apakah itu adalah Teman atau Lawan. Mereka hanya saling bersaing hingga salah satu dari mereka menjadi seorang pecundang.

L menutup pintu apartemennya. Berjalan menyusuri gang-gang yang gelap. Di malam hari gang itu menjadi tempat berteduh bagi orang-orang yang tersingkirkan dari permainan dunia dan menjadi pecundang dalam kehidupan, banyak terlihat tatapan kebencian di sana.

Berjalan dengan jaket putih polosnya yang tipis, malam ini L hanya ingin mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli asupan yang memang diperlukan. Lampu-lampu malam membuat mata terasa perih, silau akan cahaya yang begitu terang. L membenarkan kacamatanya dan terus berjalan ke mesin ATM, beberapa orang memerhatikan L tampa minat. L memasukkan kartu ATM-nya dan menekan-nekan tombol di mesin itu, sepuluh lembar uang kertas keluar dari mesin ATM, L segera menaruh uang itu kedalam saku celananya. Mendorong pintu berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan-

DORRRRRRR—

L tercekat. Ia terdiam dan menatap melalui jendela kaca, kerumunan orang yang berada di dalam Bank mulai panik dan berusaha lari sambil melindungi kepalanya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' L berjalan cepat memasuki Bank tidak perduli akan jeritan orang-orang yang sebaliknya ingin keluar dari Bank.

"Diam semuanya!" Perintah seorang pria yang memakai masker hitam, pistol di arahkan ke langit-langit dan-

DORRRRRR—

Peluru di layangkan tepat ke arah lampu yang menyala membuat pecahan lampu jatuh menimpa kerumunan yang semakin panik.

"Semuanya merunduk! Apa kalian ingin mati hah!" Kata Pria yang lain dan menarik lengan seorang anak perempuan.

"Jangan! Putriku!"

"DIAM! Jika kalian tidak menuruti perintahku, anak ini akan mati dan itu artinya kalian semua akan MATI!" Pria itu tertawa kejam.

L berdecak. Ia memikirkan sebuah rencana walau begitu L ikut merunduk. Ada dua kamera pengawas di dalam Bank. Dan tombol peringatan di pojok tempat penerimaan. Bagaiman? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Seketika seorang pria yang merupakan karyawan Bank berlari, berniat untuk menekan tombol darurat-

DORRRRRRR—

Peluru menembus bahu sang karyawan. Darah terpercit membuat semua orang semakin takut dan panik. Ngeri akan darah yang mulai bergenangan di atas lantai kramik.

"Sudah ku bilang. Jangan membantah, jika kalian sayang nyawa!"

"Sekarang. Serahkan semua uang yang ada di Bank ini!"

"Ba-baik,"

"Dan satu lagi. Ponsel kalian semua. Berikan semuanya!" Penjahat itu tertawa.

L mengigit bibirnya. Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

L mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil kartu memori dan kartu ponselnya. L menaruh kacamatanya di saku celana dan menarik tudung jaket sehingga wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat. "Hanya ada dua penjahat, semoga ini mudah," L berbisik pada dirinya.

'Semoga berhasil Tuhan' L mengarahkan ponselnya tepat ke penjahat yang sedang menyandera anak kecil tadi. Mata kirinya ditutup dan tangannya mencari titik yang pas . Kemudian L melempar ponsel itu sekuat mungkin, mengenai penjahat itu sampai pistol yang dipegangnya melayang, terlepas dari tangan, membuat penjahat itu kepanikan. 'Berhasil' L berlari menghampiri pria bermasker dan menghajar wajahnya membuat anak kecil terlepas dari tangan yang mencengkram. Nyeri di tangan kanan L membuat L sempat mengeluh kesakitan. Sebelum penjahat itu bereaksi L berbalik menendang tepat di wajah dengan kaki kiri dan berputar lagi menendang tepat di belakang leher dengan kaki kanan, menendang titik otak kecilnya dan membuat penjahat itu ambruk. Tak sampai di situ, penjahat lain menodongkan pistol ke arah L.

DORRRRRRRR—

Syukurnya L berhasil mengelak jika tidak L sudah membayangkan kepalanya yang bocor. Kemudian L berputar menendang pistol hingga terhempas. Penjahat itu terlihat bengong L hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menghajar wajah penjahat itu. Sialnya lagi tangan L berdenyut-denyut membuat L berjingkrak kesakitan tapi penjahat itu tak mau kalah ia bangkit dan ingin mengambil pistolnya lagi. Sayangnya seseorang menginjak pistol dan menghajar penjahat itu dan setelah itu tombol darurat ditekan oleh seorang wanita. Kesempatan bagi L, ia kemudian meninggalkan Bank tidak peduli akan sorakan kegembiraan dari kerumunan di dalam Bank.

L berjalan melewati gang-gang , mengelus tangan kanannya yang memar karena memaksakan diri. L berhenti berjalan, kewaspadaannya kembali mencuat. 'Ada orang' sekilas L menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak ada apapun. Tapi, L tak sebodoh itu, ia bisa melihat bayangan tiang listrik yang panjang sedangkan ada bayangan yang pendek di sana. L berjalan lagi berputar-putar, sengaja agar orang yang mengikutinya itu lelah untuk mengikutinya, tapi ternyata tidak, L berbalik lagi. Tak ada apa-apa. L berjalan lagi dan-

Brukk—

Mengadu kesakitan, L menabrak sesuatu.

"A-ano, Saya minta maaf," L membungkuk meminta maaf pada seorang pria yang baru saja di tabraknya.

"Heh? Kau mau macam-macam denganku hah!?" Pria itu menatap L dengan mata yang tajam. Tubuhnya kekar berotot dan lebih tinggi dan besar dari L dengan tato-tato bergambar tengkorak dan lambing kematian, wajahnya sangar dan L meyakini seratus persen orang itu adalah preman.

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menabrak anda. Lagipula saya sudah minta maaf," L refleks mundur beberapa langkah.

"Heh! Aku tak pernah melihatmu apa kau orang baru di sini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Eh- iya saya orang baru," L mulai merasa gugup. Sial. Hari ini memang hari tersial bagi L. Sejak awal L tau, hari ini adalah hari tersialnya sepanjang masa. L menghela nafas memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tak tau peraturan di wilayah ini? Jika ada orang baru, dia wajib membayar pajak untuk kami," Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya orang biasa, saya tak punya banyak uang. Jadi sia-sia saja jika anda meminta pajak pada saya," Expresi L berubah dingin tapi di dalam ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Mata pria itu beralih pada kantung plastik hitam yang L bawa.

"Apa itu?" Pria itu merampas kantung plastik itu dari tangan L.

"Hanya cemilan biasa," Pria itu membukanya. Dan ternyata benar, di dalam kantung plastik itu hanya satu kotak donat dan kue bolu.

"Makanan apa ini!" Pria itu membanting kantung plastik itu ke tanah kemudian menginjaknya membuat semua isi kantung berantakan dan hancur berserakan. L hanya melebarkan mata menatap malang pada makanan manis miliknya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Kau mungkin orang yang miskin— tapi, bukan berarti kau tak punya uang bukan," Pria itu menyeringai dan perlahan mendekat sedangkan L menjauh dari pria besar itu.

"Maaf tuan anda salah, saya sama sekali tak punya uang," L mulai sedikit panik tak ada ruang untuk berlari karena punggungnya membentur dinding gang. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan memukul di perut tepat di ulu hati. L meringkuk kesakitan kemudian pria itu memukul wajah L membuatnya terpental dan kepalanya membentur dinding gang yang kokoh. L meringis merasakan darah mulai mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Haha, jangan bohong nak! Kau hanya manusia lemah. Bagiku kau hanya semut kecil. Jadi berikan semua yang kau punya atau kau akan berakhir mengenaskan!" Pria itu mencengkram rambut hitam L dan menariknya memaksakan L untuk berdiri. Kemudian L berputar dan menendang pria itu tepat di dagunya, usaha yang dilakukan L cukup untuk membuat pria itu jauh darinya. L mengambil kesempatan untuk lari tapi sayangnya pria itu lebih gesit, dan mulai menginjak kaki L sekerasnya berusaha mematahkan tulang yang baru saja melukainya.

"Aaaggkh—" L berteriak karena merasakan kakinya yang mulai berubah warna, sekilas L mengigit betis pria itu.

"Agk- Sial kau!" Pria itu memukul wajah L dan kemudian menendangnya, L tersungkur ke tanah, berusaha untuk bangkit tapi tenaganya telah habis terkuras bahkan pandangannya mulai buram.

"Hahaha. Itulah akibatnya karena kau melawanku dan tak mau menuruti perintahku," Pria itu tertawa, L hanya menatap pria itu dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Sa-saya tidak diperintah siapapun," Kata L yang membuat pria itu terlihat garang kembali.

"Kau!" Pria itu akan menginjak L dan sebelum itu terjadi seorang pemuda datang membawa kayu, memukul pria besar itu. L berusaha menatap siapa sosok sang pemuda, tapi matanya mulai kabur sehingga ia hanya menatap siluet pertarungan mereka berdua. Pria itu terlalu kuat sampai-sampai pukulan dari pemuda itu tak terasa. Pemuda itu kemudian menghajar sang pria dan menendang ulu hatinya dengan lutut kanan dan saat pria besar meringkuk kesakitan pemuda itu melayangkan sikunya tepat di belakang leher pria itu. Pria besar tersungkur, tapi ia kembali berdiri menatap siapa sosok yang memukulnya. Pemuda itu kembali melayangkan pukulan tapi ditahan dengan tangan besar sang pria yang kemudian membengkokkan tangan pemuda itu kebelakang, mengunci kedua tangan itu dengan tangan sang pria besar yang berwajah sangar. Pemuda itu meringis kemudian menendang alat vital sang pria dengan tumit kaki kanannya. Pria itu berteriak keras, dan memegang alat vitalnya yang sakit. Sang pemuda mengambil kesempatan saat pria besar itu lengah pemuda itu telah memukul ulu hati pria itu bertubi-tubi kemudian melayangkan sikunya ke titik otak kecilnya, berharap sang pria akan ambruk walau kemungkinan sangat kecil. Pria besar berdiri sambil terhuyung-huyung menyeka darah di sudut bibir dengan telapak tangannya.

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan memanggil polisi, karena kau melakukan kekerasan ," Kata pemuda itu sinis. Pria besar itu berdecak, kemudian menatap L yang sedang terbaring lemas.

"Kau selamat nak, bersyukurlah orang ini datang," pria itu meninggalkan L dan sang pemuda.

"Kau tak apa Ryuuzaki?" 'Suara itu- tidak salah lagi, apa dia mengikutiku lagi?' L terbatuk-batuk dan darah berserakan di jaket putih tipisnya.

"Itu artinya tidak," Raito membalikkan badan sambil berjongkok, Raito membawa tangan L melingkari lehernya berusaha menggendong L. L tersentak dan mendesah kesakitan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" L bertanya dengan lemah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Kata Raito memposisikan L senyaman mungkin di punggungnya.

"Tidak perlu-"

"Kau tak bisa mengelak Ryuuzaki. Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan kau untuk menolak tawaranku," Raito kemudian berdiri dengan L yang berada di punggungnya.

"Kau berat juga ya. Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Raito.

"Lurus saja, sampai di pertigaan belok kanan dan kau akan melihat apartemen dengan cet putih di sana," L mendesah, kepalanya di sandarkan ke pundak Raito. Pusing membuatnya setengah sadar.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Raito menemukan tempat tinggal L. Raito menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang catnya sudah terkelupas.

"Kita sampai Ryuuzaki," Raito menyandarkan L di depan pintu.

"Ah, terimakasih. Saya merepotkanmu," L berusaha berdiri, hampir terjatuh karena luka di kakinya jika Raito tidak menangkap tangan L.

"Tidak apa. Kita kan— teman," Raito tersenyum. L hanya menatapnya dengan sayu. L kemudian menunduk.

"Ryuuzaki, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Raito terdengar khawatir.

"Ya. Saya hanya lupa tempat saya menaruh kuncinya," L meringis sedikit karena kakinya terasa sakit. Apakah itu benar-benar patah? L mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Raito membantu L berjalan dan membaringkan L ke tempat tidur.

"Terimakasih," L mengerang sedikit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Raito hanya tersenyum. Tempat itu sangat berantakan. Kertas dan buku bersebaran dimana-mana, sampah-sampah permen dan cemilan lain-pun tergeletak di atas meja menumpuk bagai gunung. Raito menatap dengan jijik. Tempat tinggal yang mengerikan baginya. Dan akhirnya Raito membersihkan semua yang berserakan di sana. L menatap Raito dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yagami-kun?" L bertanya agak berbisik tapi Raito bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja membersihkan tempat kumuh ini Ryuuzaki," Kata Raito membereskan semua kertas dan buku yang berserakan.

"Tidak perlu,"

"Ryuuzaki! Bisakah kau istirahat saja? Lihatlah dirimu, kau terluka. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kenapa kau tak mengerti?" Raito membentak L. Terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Raito, L hanya terdiam. Mata hitamnya terlihat rapuh membuat amarah yang tadi menghampiri Raito pergi.

"Maaf," Kata L. Suaranya terdengar sangat bersalah. Kali ini Raito-lah yang bersalah karena membentak L yang sedang terluka. Raito menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku juga, aku terlalu kesal dengan sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu Ryuuzaki," Kata Raito menunduk dan kemudian tersenyum. L tidak mengerti, apakah ini yang namanya kesabaran seorang teman? Dia lebih mirip seorang ayah dari pada seorang teman. L mencoba menutup matanya beberapa menit sedangkan Raito masih membersihkan kamarnya. Ia tak mau menganggu Raito, karena takut alih-alih dirinya-lah yang akan dimarahi. Perlahan L terlelap karena terlalu letih.

Raito yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan menatap L yang tertidur, Raito kemudian mengambil baskom kecil yang berisi air hangat. Raito mencelupkan handuk kecil berwarna putih ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat, membilas bekas darah di sekujur tubuh L dan memberikan obat antiseptik yang ia temukan saat bersih-bersih. Raito kemudian mengompres kening L, karena ia tahu kejadian tadi pasti akan membuat L demam. Setelah selesai dengan itu Raito menyelimuti L, dan menatap wajah temannya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tau Ryuuzaki? Aku rasa kau istimewa. Maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi temanmu," Raito tersenyum pada sosok yang terlelap, berjalan dan menyentuh knop pintu.

"Selamat tidur," Raito tersenyum sambil menutup pintu.

**##### Agate Onyx #####**

Sinar matahari menembus tirai-tirai putih yang telah usang. Bersinar sampai mengenai kedua mata yang tertutup, memaksakannya untuk terbuka.

L mendesah karena merasakan sinar yang menyilaukan menembus kelopak matanya.

"Ugh-" L mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghalau sinar. Kemudian L menyadari sesuatu. Ada kain putih yang melilit tangannya. Eh- bukan, itu perban. L memaksakan diri untuk duduk, kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa nyeri lagi. Kain putih terjatuh dari keningnya. L menatap kain putih yang terasa panas di kulit dan perban yang melilit tangan kanannya.

"Yagami Raito," L berbisik mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Menghela nafas. L menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dan seperti yang ia duga, kakinya juga diperban. L menunduk. Apakah ini yang namanya kasih sayang seorang teman? L tidak mengerti dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Menatap jam, sepertinya tidak ada waktu untuk sekolah, lagipula dia sedang tidak sehat.

L berusaha berdiri dan kepalanya pusing lagi. L tidak makan sejak tadi malam dan apakah sekarang ia akan mati? Oh tidak. Apakah hanya perasaan L atau tidak, kulitnya tambah pucat dari sebelumnya. Dan yang paling aneh lagi tubuhnya kedinginan tetapi kepalanya terasa panas.

"Ugh-" L tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sepertinya ini adalah tanda-tanda dia akan mati. L kemudian berbaring ke ranjang lagi, menutup matanya, berniat untuk tidur lagi sebelum suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Yo! Ryuuzaki, aku kembali," Raito tersenyum di balik pintu. Ia membawa kantung plastik hitam yang besar. 'Semoga itu cake atau sejenisnya' L berdoa dalam hati.

"Ayo makan dulu, aku tau kau belum makan apa-apa dari tadi malam," Raito duduk ke atas karpet dan menaruh kantung plastik itu di atas meja kecil.

"Ah, terimakasih. Apa kau tak sekolah Yagami-kun?" Tanya L berusaha duduk di dekat meja.

"Aku sekolah. Hanya saja sekarang sedang jam istirahat, lagipula aku sudah minta izin untuk menjengukmu," Raito merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik. Itu sekotak cake rasa coklat dan donat lalu ada bolu, dan—

"Sebelumnya kau harus makan ini dulu," Expresi wajah L berubah menjadi ngeri melihat makanan yang di pegang Raito. Sekotak nasi dengan lauk sayuran, seperti wortel, brokoli, bayam, kacang-kacangan, telur dan daging ayam itu semua ditata rapi di dalam kotak bekal. L merasa mual melihat itu. Bagi orang biasa itu adalah makanan normal, tapi bagi L itu adalah bencana.

"Saya tidak mau," Kata L melirik cake yang ada di belakang Raito.

"Kau harus makan ini dulu Ryuuzaki, jika tidak, kau tak akan bisa makan makanan manismu ini," Raito menyembunyikan kotak-kotak makanan manis itu kedalam kantung plastik. Membuat L cemberut.

"Tapi saya tidak suka itu," L berniat merampas kantung plastik yang di pegang Raito tapi Raito menjauhkannya dari L.

"Eits- tidak bisa. Kau harus habiskan ini dulu, jika tak mau tak apa juga. Tapi apa kau mau tidak makan seharian?" Raito menyeringai. L menunduk lemas. 'Orang ini menyebalkan' kenapa L harus bertemu dengan orang macam ini sih?

"Huh— baiklah," L mengambil makanan yang disodorkan Raito. L menatapnya dengan jijik. Menelan ludahnya. L masih menatap makanan itu dengan ngeri, membayangkan rasa asin dan rasa rempah-rempah lainnya di dalam mulutnya. Raito menatap bosan.

"Kau mau makan atau hanya ingin menatapnya berapa jam lagi hah?" Kata Raito dengan expresi bosan yang bercampur kesal. L menelan ludah. Mengambil sumpit dan mulai menjepit makanan itu dengan sumpit. Menelan ludah L masih merasa jijik dengan warna hijau sayuran itu dan baunya sangat— L melahap makanan itu secepat mungkin. Yang membuat Raito tercengang. L melahap makanan itu dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Dan setelah semuanya habis Raito menghela nafas.

"Ryuuzaki, telan makanan itu," Perintah Raito yang melihat mulut L kembung karena menahan semua makanan itu di pangkal tenggorokannya. L menggeleng.

"Telan Ryuuzaki," Raito mengoyangkan bahu L bermaksud agar makanan itu bisa ditelan L. Wajah L berubah menjadi hijau dan bukannya ditelan ia malah berlari ke kamar mandi. Raito hanya mengeleng-geleng melihat temannya yang satu ini.

Lelehan gula yang melapisi lidah, terus tercampur dengan lapisan coklat dalan rasa roti yang manis~ L melahap makanan manisnya yang membuat Raito mengerutkan alisnya setiap L menjilat-jilat seperti binatang. Raito menatap jam tangannya.

"Um, Ryuuzaki sepertinya aku harus pergi," Raito berdiri.

"Humm," L tidak menjawab tapi hanya mengangguk karena terlalu sibuk dengan donat yang sedang dimakan saat ini. Raito berjalan ke pintu dan berbalik lagi.

"Aku akan kembali," Kata Raito sambil membuka pintu. L mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

"Yagami-kun," Seru L membuat Raito berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih," Kata L.

"Itu tak masalah. Kita ini-kan teman," Raito tersenyum, L menatap Raito. Senyuman itu terlihat tulus. L menunduk, sedangkan Raito masih di ambang pintu menanti kalimat yang akan dilontarkan L.

"Ya, kau teman saya Yagami-kun. Tidak. Kau adalah teman pertama dan satu-satunya yang saya miliki," setelah itu L tersenyum. Raito tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia teman pertama L? Benarkah itu?

"Senang mendengar itu darimu Ryuuzaki," Raito tersenyum dan L membalas senyumannya.

"Aku pergi,"

"Ya," dan Raito menutup pintu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Akhirnya aku menjadi temanmu Ryuuzaki? Benarkah?' Raito berjalan ke kelas sambil tersenyum mengingat kata-kata L sebelumnya. 'Aku harap kita bisa berteman selamanya'

* * *

**################################################## ################################################**

**Manusia itu tidak luput dari kesalahan, dan saya berterima kasih untuk tips-nya ne, No. Looking-sama... anda sangat membantu saya yang masih amatir ini... :3 Dan- Terimakasih untuk para Reader dan Author lain yang bersedia membaca... O  
**

**################################################## ################################################**

(OAO)

A-apa ini? saya tidak pernah tau apa yang akan saya tulis selanjutnya... (-_-)a

Akhirnya saya bisa Upload juga, setelah semua tugas sekolah yang membuat sakit pinggang sampai kepala... maaf ya, membuat reader menunggu... (U_U)

######

Setelah membaca ulang fic saya dari awal, ternyata ini fic buruk minta mampus- nuansanya terlalu membosankan bagi saya, dan di Chap ini saya menambahkan beberapa aksi yang mungkin bisa reader bayangkan... (^^) #yah, jadi komen fic sendiri#

Dan yang pasti fic ini OOC karena ini kisah nyata loh... (*O*) apalagi saat saya menulis, 'tugas L itu salah' #padahal benar# itu membuat saya mengingat masa dimana saya baru pindah sekolah dan diremehkan... hahaha...

Untuk Chap selanjutnya nuansa-nya mungkin akan berubah, dan yang pasti (mungkin) akan ada humor kering yang saya sisip-kan...

######

Sekian dari saya...

Minta Review ya... kritik pedas-pun saya terima karena kritik itu membuat seseorang menyadari kekurangannya.


End file.
